Fire and night
by Willow a' Wisp
Summary: Hi the is about two girls that find out they are half bloods and their lives take an unexpected turn. Give it a try. This is my first Fan fiction so I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Taurus Valdez. Some of you may be thinking hey that's Leo's last name. Others may be thinking whatever her last name is Valdez so what? Any way, ever since my family, well my mom, brother, and I (I never knew my dad ) had a picnic at a beach and they left me by accident I've been one the run from the orphanage, foster homes, etc.

One day I had managed to scrounge up about five dollars and went to a Little Ceasers. Out side was a girl. She looked like she was on the run too. Her magenta t-shirt and black leather jacket was speckled with dirt. Her purple jeans were ripped at the knees. Her black hair was frizzy and tangled. She had chocolate brown eyes, besides a few cuts and bruises she looked fine.

I walked over and asked, " Hey umm do you want some pizza? And just curious but where are your parents?"

" Ummm you swear not to tell?"

" Yeah."

" I got lost a while back and lost my dad. I never knew my mom."

" Well, on that cheery note, do you want some pizza?"

" Sure."

We went inside and ordered a pizza. When we were heading out the man at the counter said, "Young ladies, where are your parents ?"

"Ummm." I said thinking that I was done for. I was going back to a foster home.

" They're in the truck outside." The girl said.

" Ok." The man said. His eyes following us as we went out the door. As soon as we touched the street we ran. We stopped running about three blocks away in front of a Kholes. We sat down and ate some pizza.

" What's your name?" I asked.

" Midnight, what's yours?" she said.

"Taurus."

Two teenagers came out from the building. One was a boy the other was a girl.

The boy had messy black hair and sea green eyes. He had a decent tan too. The girl had blond hair tied back in a pony tail. She had gray eyes that had a bluish tint. They were laughing and talking.

"Percy Jackson stop messing with my hair!" The girl laughed.

" Sorry Annebeth." The Percy guy said. Then he stopped an turned to look at me and Midnight.

"Where are your parents?" He asked. I was really getting tired of answering that question.

"They're inside." I said.

"Ok." He said. The we turned around just to see a Little Ceasers truck coming our way.

" Ummm, we should go." I said. Midnight nodded. We started to run.

"HEY. COME BACK!" Percy shouted. I thought we were done when the Little Ceasers truck pulled in front of us and the driver got out.

"You girls are coming with me. Your parents weren't in a truck." He said. Just then Annebeth and Percy ran up.

" Girls there you are. We were so worried. Right honey." Annebeth said. Looking at Percy.

" Oh uh Yeah, don't run off again." Percy said obviously not happy about acting like he was my dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the "Little Ceasers" incident we thanked Annebeth and Percy and started off.

"Hold are you two going?" Percy said.

" Away from you." I said. That was when I knew I made a big mistake. Percy's fists clenched.

" Look mortal. I've had a pretty messed up day ok and I don't need you making it even worse!"

" Then leave and by the way have a nice day." I said and turned to walk away. Then a huge watery hand erupted from the nearest gutter and lifted me air.

" Put her down!" Midnight and Annebeth said. Midnight ran towards Percy and jumped on his back then putting him into a choke hold. Annebeth just stayed still watching in horror as we fought. I managed to free my hand from the watery grip. I thrust my hand forward and a collom of flames shot down by his feet. Percy momentarily lost concentration and I dropped to the ground.

" Oww." I moaned.

" Percy! Stop!" Yelled Annebeth. That got his attention. He saw me sprawled out on the pavement. Midnight slid off his back and ran to me.

" Oh God's ummm sorry about that." He said. " How'd you do the fire thing. I mean Leo is the only one I know that can do anything even close to that."

" Owww." I muttered again.


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight POV (point of view)

" Oh God's I'm sorry here let me help you." Percy said trying to help Taurus up. She immediately flinched as soon as he touched her arm.

" Owww." She moaned.

" I think you broke your arm." Percy said.

" No dur." She said and cracked a smile. I laughed and Percy looked at me, giving me a confused look.

" You sound a lot like Paul when you laugh." He said.

" Paul who." I said I probably looked extremely obvious that I knew some one named Paul..

" Paul Blofis." He said giving me a quizzical look.

"Oh. " I tried to sound disappointed but I'm sure I failed. I mean it's not every day that you find out that someone knows your dad.

"It sounded like you knew him." Percy said.

" Ok fine, my dad is Paul Blofis." I said. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"He's my step dad." He said still looking extremely surprised. "This means I have a sister." He muttered.

" Well I'm glad you two are having a nice family reunion, but I could use some help." Taurus said.

"You remind a lot of Leo" Percy said.

"Who?" She asked. Though a look of nervousness passed over her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Taurus P.O.V

"Percy. You need a lift?" The boy on the Dragon said.

"Yeah thanks, Leo." Percy said.

"No probl..." He stopped and looked at me. He looked like he'd just found lost treasure and didn't know what to do with it. "Taurus?" He said.

"Oh, yeah ummm girls what are your names?" Percy said.

"I'm Midnight Blofis." Midnight said.

" I'm Taurus Valdez." I said. Leo stared at both of us in amazement.

"Hold up. Percy you have a sister? And you look like my little sister that I lost a long time ago." He said."Plus you have the same name."shook his head his smile fading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating this story for a while. I started another story called The Broken Vow if you guys want to read. I need reviews probably all you hear but I only have one review so how about 20 by tomorrow if you can.**

Leo POV

"Taurus Valdez is the same name as my sister I lost a while back." I said. I mean she had the same dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, and a spray of freckles across her nose. She turned her gaze from mine to Festus, my bronze dragon.

"Is that a mechanical dragon?" She asked her eyes wide. I nodded. She walked over to Festus and opened the control panel. "Why is this broken?" She said obviously concerned.

"It was broken when I found him and I couldn't find another disk." I said. She took a screwdriver from her belt and started messing with the disk. After about 20 minutes of talking with Percy she said she was done. I went and looked at what she had done and holy Hephestas the disk was polished and the wires were in perfect condition.

"How?" I stammered. She shrugged.

"Ok, let's just get to camp." I said. I mean really she was gonna drive me crazy.

"Can I drive or fly or whatever you call it?" Taurus said.

"Umm maybe later." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi peoples sorry for not updating for a while and I will try to to write more ok? Anyways just a warning we shall soon get to Camp Half Blood and I wish to warn you that I ship Thalico and Octavian is not dead in this. I need more reviews PLEASE.**

Taurus POV

Now I must admit that the Leo guy looked familiar but I decided not to bring that up. "Please I really want to steer the dragon." I complained.

"No." Leo said.

"Why?"

" I just met you and don't want you breaking Festus!" He yelled. I sighed and claimed and behind Leo. "Hold on cuz here we go!" Leo said.

"Yay." I mumbled. As soon as we took off Percy turned a light shade of green and Midnight's hands tightened around my shoulders. Normally I'm afraid of heights but this felt different.

Leo POV

The girl holding on to my shoulders looked and acted like my missing sister but I was 5 and she was 3 then but this girl looked about 12 so she couldn't be my sister she was too young.

"So where are we going." Taurus said.

"Camp Half Blood." Percy yelled over the wind.

"We're here." I said


	7. Chapter 7

Taurus POV

Let me just tell you, Camp Half Blood from the air is better than seeing the grand canyon in person. Leo slowly brought us to to the ground and I looked around. Standing by a tree was a girl that looked familiar. I got of the bronze dragon and went over to her. Don't ask why it was just instinct. She turned around and my heart stopped for a second. " Thalia?" I said.

She looked shocked but looked at me and smiled. "Hello Taurus, nice to see you again." Leo, Midnight, Annebeth, and Percy came over to me.

" Thalia is she bothering you?" Percy asked.

" No, she's an old friend."

Annebeth looked confused. " How do you know her?"

" Before you joined Luke and I, Taurus here was in our group before Artemis asked her to join the hunters while Luke and I were looking for shelter." Thalia said.

"Where is Luke?" I asked. "Is he here too?"

Thalia and Annebeth shared a look of sadness. " Luke's gone." Thalia said after a while of quiet.

Tears burned my eyes but I didn't cry. "He's dead?"

" He died a hero Taurus. He will always be a hero and our friend." Annebeth whispered. Thalia and Annebeth bent down and hugged me.

"I'm ok." I said.

" Wait you joined the hunters?" Leo said I could swear he was putting together a mental puzzle.

" Yes." I said "I quit a few years ago."

Percy cleared his throat." We need to find Chiron and introduce our new campers."

He lead us over to a large house on a hill. In front was a man. Well he wasn't fully a man, he was half horse. A centaur.

"Hello Percy. Who are these young ladies?"

"Taurus Valdez."

" Midnight Blofis."

" Well follow me. We don't want to be late for the camp fire.

He lead us out to a huge amphitheater. I just then realized it was growing dark. We sat down and watched as a large in front of us changed color many times. When it was fully dark a lot most people came to join us. The fire grew and grew. Chiron introduced us and the kids from and Apollo cabin started a sing along. A girl behind me yelled, "We need something different."

"Yeah, how about a sword fight!" Someone else yelled.

"SWORD FIGHT SWORD FIGHT!" The crowd yelled.

"Jackson! You're the best swordsman here choose and opponent!" The girl yelled.

" Clarisse! That's enough.." Chiron said. Percy stood.

" No one would fight me anyway." He said. I probably did the stupidest thing ever. I stood.

"I will."


	8. Chapter 8

Nico POV

I watched from the shadows as a girl who hadn't been at camp for even one day start and challenge Percy Jackson to a sword fight. The camp was murmuring and arguing. The Aries cabin was setting bets on the fight. I stepped out of the shadows and walked up behind her.

" Are you sure about this? He is our best swordsman in the camp." The amphitheater fell silent and she turned slowly but calmly.

"Yes I'm sure." She said.

"Before you get sent to the Infermery or killed what's your name?"

"Taurus, Taurus Valdez."

" Ok then, what are you using as a weapon?"

She just smiled. "You'll see ghosty."

"Nico. My name is Nico not ghosty."

She laughed then turned and walked toward Percy. They shook hands and walked to either side of the amphitheater. Percy took his pen out of his pocket, uncapped it and it turned into his celestial bronze sword. Taurus took the charm off her necklace, proposed it in the air and caught it. But when she caught it, it wasn't a charm, it was a light bluish silver sword with a leather grip.

"FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!" The Aries cabin yelled.

Taurus stroke first. She handled the sword quickly and gracefully. Lashing out on Percy and catching him off guard. They slashed and parried. Both dripping with sweat. Percy slashed near her right arm, narrowly missing. Taurus took it to her advantage and placed her blade on his and twisted her wrist causing his sword to fly into the air. Percy made a wild grab for the sword, but Taurus jumped and grabbed it by the hilt. She landed behind Percy and placed one blade behind his throat and the other pointing at the front of it. The amphitheater fell silent again. Percy looked down in surprise and then laughed along with Taurus.

Taurus lowered the blades and handed Percy his.

"How?" Clarisse muttered.

Taurus turned and sat back down. I started at her in amazement. She returned her blade to the charm.

"What kind of blade is that?"I asked

"Olympian diamond." She wouldn't meet my eyes. A bronze light burned above her head. I looked up and there was a hammer and sword crossed and on a holographic fire.

Chiron was the first to speak." Welcome Taurus Valdez, daughter of Lord Hephestas."

I looked behind me at Leo who had stood and was staring down shocked at his new cabin mate.

"What's the matter Valdez? Were you hoping to make a girlfriend?" Drew said, while standing up.

"Shut it Drew he's fine."I said.

"Jealous Nico?"She smirked.

Taurus saved Leo and I." Leave them both alone princess. I just met Death breath here and I bet your the one who's jealous because he's not the one that might be meeting my blade if you doesn't shut up. And I'm Leo's sister. My and his mother is Esperanza Valdez."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys ill try to update with about two or more chapters a weekend keep reading and enjoy. Sorry for spelling mistakes.**

Midnight POV

Taurus grabbed Leo, "Death breath", and I by the arm and walked out of the amphitheater.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"Away from princess jerk face." Taurus said. "Death breath" laughed.

"Nico you don't laugh this much normally?" Leo said.

"Well no one's ever called Drew princess jerk face before."Nico said. "Lets go to the Hades cabin, no one goes there." He lead us throughout the forest to a cabin with green fire torches.

Taurus turned. "Midnight?"

"Yes."

She jumped. "You were just gone? You can melt into shadows?"

I was confused. "I guess I never knew I could." There were footsteps behind us and Chiron stepped up behind us.

"I know Drew can be a bit ... eh... rude.. sometimes, but you are still welcome to join us for dinner tonight."

"I'm not hungry." Taurus said. We heard more footsteps coming from behind us. A girl came out from the shadows. Her hair was flames, one of her legs was a donkey leg , the other bronze. Percy came running up behind Chiron.

"Kelly, what do you want?" He said.

"I'm just here to deliver a message."Kelly said.

"Then get it over with." I said.

" Taurus, Valdez, Leo Valdez, oh how adorable. And Nico, my you've grown. You are so cute."

Nico glared at her. "I'm not cute, and get to the point."

"Oh well, Lord Tartarus is growing stronger. He will be rising soon. I suggest you either join him or decide to step out of the way and be used as sacrifices."

" Never." Taurus said. She turned the charm to her blade and prepared to battle. I tapped my bracelet twice. It turned into a bow and quiver full of arrows. I bullied the quiver over my back and notched an arrow. Percy drew his sword and Nico pulled of his black sword of his belt.

"So many armed for on emposia." Kelly said cooley. I couldn't stand it anymore. I fired an arrow. A perfect shot. She exploded into a cloud of yellow dust. A faint Purple light appeared above my head bathing everyone in purple. I looked up. Above my head was a holographic two-pronged spear.

"Midnight Blofis, daughter of Lord Hades." Chiron said. He looked at me and Nico. And gestured towards the cabin in front of me. "You should get some sleep. Leo can you show Taurus to cabin 9."

"Yes sir." Leo said.


	10. Chapter 10

Midnight POV

I woke up to screaming.I looked over at the bed next to my air mattress. Nico was screaming and kicking like a child throwing a tantrum. I stood up and sat on the bed next to him. He had tears running down his his face. He stopped screaming but continued crying.

"Nico, it's ok. What's wrong?" I said. I placed my hand on his, I assumed it was ok since we are technically siblings. He wouldn't stop crying her started screaming again. I didn't know what to do so I ran around camp until I found cabin 9. I went inside.

"Taurus?" I whispered.

"What?" She groaned from the far left corner.

I walked over."It's Nico. He's crying and screaming what should we do." I whispered again.

" I'll get Leo he knows him better."she said. She walked over to he bed next to her. "Leo wake up." Leo jumped.

"What's up?" He yawned.

"Nico problem."

"I'm coming."

We walked back to the Hades cabin. Well, Taurus ran and Leo and I speed walked. When we got there we went inside. Nico was sitting up in bed sobbing uncontrollably into a pillow on his lap.

"Ghosty, you ok?" Taurus asked.

"I-I t-told you n-not to call me g-ghosty."he cried trying to smile.

We sat down next to him.

"Nico. Were you dreaming about Tartarus again?" Leo asked softy. Nico nodded. Taurus put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well you not there anymore your here and your ok."She said. Nico smiled.

"Thanks guys. You don't have to stay here and watch me cry."

"Yeah ok you wouldn't stop crying until I got these two."I said.

" Sorry. Don't tell Jason or Hazel or Will. Please."

"I don't know who they are so I won't tell." Taurus said.

She glanced at Nico's bed side. Her eyes widened. "You play Mythomatic?"

"Ummmmmmmmmm. Maybe?" He said.


	11. Chapter 11

Taurus POV

Nico Leo and I spent about three hours playing Mythomatic. I took a break when Midnight started begging me to help her find flowers. Don't ask why she just did. So we went out and looked for flowers with a large hellhound named Ms.O'Leary. We went back to the Hades cabin with arms full of flowers. Nico and Leo looked at us and laughed.

"Shut it." I glared at them. Midnight sat down looking pleased with her larger pile of flowers. She started weaving the flowers and I turned back to Nico and Leo. "What now?"

Leo got an evil grin. "Truth or Dare?"

"Shure."Nico said. Which left me with either braiding flowers or joining so I did. Midnight came over to us and placed a flower crown on my head and gave leis to the boys. She was wearing a flower crown herself. And smiled like a four year old who had just finished a coloring book.

"Nico you look good in pink. Midnight you wanna play?" I asked.

"Shure." She replied still grinning like crazy. Nico was giving me a death stare. (Get it. Son of Hades "DEATH stare.)

"I'll start, Taurus, Truth or Dare?" Leo said.

"Dare." I took a deep breath.

" I dare you to hug Nico."

"I don't like being touched." Nico said.

"Too bad." Leo grinned evily.

I walked over and hugged Nico.

"There I did it. Leo Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you have a girlfriend?

"Yes, her name is Calypso." I looked at him and laughed.

"Leo's got a girlfriend, Leo's got a girlfriend." I sang. Leo blushed.

"Nico Truth or Dare?" Leo asked.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you had a crush on girl before?"

"Yes."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"That wasn't the question."Nico said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I know I said I'd try to update more often, but things have been kinda crazy. If I can get some more reviews that would be great. Thanks! Keep reading.**

Leo POV

I argued with Nico trying to get him to answer. We only stopped when Nico peered over my shoulder and started laughing.

"What?" I asked. He pointed and I turned to see my sister and Midnight sprawled on the floor, out cold. "This argument is to be continued." I said. I got up and hoisted Taurus onto my shoulders and walked towards the Hephestas cabin. The next day I introduced her to Calypso.

She starred at me in shock. "How did _my_ brother score someone like this. Your a dork, idiot, and I could be here all day saying more."

Calypso laughed. "I like your sister leo, she's funny."

I scowled. "Okay time for modern class."

"What?" Taurus said.

"Calypso was trapped on an island..."

"I know the story."

"Anyway... she never had the chance to experience _modern_ life. So I teach her."

Midnight came skipping along behind Taurus." What cha doing?"

"I'm gonna go try out the climbing wall." Taurus said.

"Cool." She said. She smiled.

The girls walked off to the climbing wall.

"So today," I said, using my best teacher voice, "you will have your first phone."

She tilted her head a little. "What's a phone?"

"I'll show you. Wait here." I ran back to cabin nine and came out with an IPhone. Percy walked over.

He looked like he was having a pretty good day so far... that was in till he saw the phone "LEO ARE YOU CRAZY!? PHONES ATTRACT MONSTERS!" He screamed.

"Chill waterboy, I made this, completely monster proof."

He looked at me."I want one."

"I'm going to make one for each of the seven plus a few others."

"Okay, fine." He said.


	13. Chapter 13

Taurus POV

After about four rounds on the climbing wall, Percy and another guy he introduced as Jason told us it was time for dinner. Thalia sat over with a bunch of girls in silver. When I sat sat down a kid about 13 maybe 14 walked by. He had a mop of untidy brown hair and elfish features like Luke had. I felt something leave my neck as he walked past.

I turned quickly and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. It was hard since he was half a foot taller than me. He looked shocked but I held out my hand in the "give it" motion. He sighed and handed me my charm necklace.

"You know you should watch your valuables." He said and held out a hand. " Connor Stoll."

I held up his wallet. "You could use some practice yourself. "I smiled, "Taurus Valdez."

He laughed and grabbed his wallet. He turned and sat down at the table in front of mine.

Leo was staring at me shocked.

"I wonder what he's gonna do once he realizes I took his cash." I held up a wad of cash and drackmas. Leo laughed and waved at Connor in a signal and said stuff like 'missing anything' or 'ill cash outa here' while I slapped him on the arm. Eventually Connor looked over and came and got his cash.

"You little.."I started.

"Handsome? Super sized Mc Shizzle Bad Boy supreme?"

"What?"

" Just the definition of Leo Valdez , AKA me." He pointed to himself.

"I am embarrassed to be related to you." I took a sip of my coke.

A strange light appeared from over by the table where Thalia was sitting. I turned and a woman with quick silver eyes and black hair appeared. Thalia stood and bowed slightly.

"Lady Artemis, is something wrong."

"I am here to collect my hunters." Artemis said. The girls at the table stood.

"M'Lady, I wish to remain here for a short while more."

"As you wish."

"Thank you M'Lady." With another flash of silver the girls were gone and Thalia walked over to sit at the table with Jason.

"Well, night Leo." I said. I walked of towards my cabin. I went to go see how Midnight and Nico were doing before I went to bed. When I got there standing outside the Hades cabin was Nico. He had a happy meal in one hand and a shovel in the other.

"Bianca DiAngelo." He said. He repeated this as I drew closer.

I tapped him on the shoulder."Nico?"

He jumped. "H-hi Taurus. I was just... ummmmmmmmmmm..." his head dropped to his chest. "I wanted to summon the dead so I could talk to my sister."

"Oh, no more flashes of Tartarus right?"

"None so far, hey, ummm I wanted to ask you, how did you know how to calm me down or that I had even been there... I mean it could have just been a nightmare."

I never really liked talking about my experience or the boy I'd encountered while in the abyss. To be honest, I've never told anyone besides Nico at that very moment. "Well, I-I was trapped in Tartarus once myself.." his expression was shocked. " While I was there I encountered a boy with black hair, ghost white skin, deep eyes, and looked like he had been swimming in that I think about it... it was..."

"Who?" He asked.

I looked him in the eye with tears in my eyes. "You."


End file.
